


Lacrimas, Phylli relicta

by Allison_Goodfellow



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, POV First Person, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Goodfellow/pseuds/Allison_Goodfellow
Summary: A young pianist and a sugar girl. What do these two have in common? The connection they found in the flowers that poison life."Your footprints will be gone in an hour, but she'll never forget you. And you never told her. Life is shorter than you think. Love while you can..."
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Sakurauchi Riko
Kudos: 8





	Lacrimas, Phylli relicta

**Author's Note:**

> The work was written at the time of the anime's release, when the characters were not yet fully revealed, but I liked them specifically.  
> [Lacrimas - weeping, the title itself is Filled with Tears]

Being inside the spiral of history, we often repeat old mistakes. But history always gives us another chance. And that means the hope of salvation. I've stopped counting the days, because it's a pointless waste of precious time, which is already scarce. In the evening, before I go to sleep, I always think of her. Her sweet and childishly naive smile, her tender turquoise eyes, her mischievous laugh, and her two ponytails. Kurosawa Ruby. If you only knew how much I need you. Please, be my salvation.

I woke up one early morning and saw petals of flowers on my pillow. There were lots of them, mostly blue in colour, most likely hydrangeas, the most hated flowers; where did they all come from? I started picking them up to throw them away, though some of them were very pretty, as suddenly I started coughing violently. It was as if a lump stood in my throat, and lo and behold, I looked at my hand - and there was a white daisy in it. Without a second thought, I started searching for information on the disease. Internet searches gave no results, but luckily I knew from whom I could find any book. Thanks to Hanamaru, an hour later I had in my hands a battered book with a black cover and a gold flower in the shape of a coat of arms on it.

"Hanahaki byou (花吐き病) is a rare disease in which the patient coughs up flowers from unrequited love. There is only one way to cure the disease - the patient's lover must reciprocate, otherwise the patient will die of suffocation or cardiac arrest."

The sickness was getting worse - bigger and bigger flowers started coming out of my mouth. The rose thorns scratched my throat, causing unbearable pain, so the white lilies were mingled with scarlet blood. My senses were dulling with each passing day - I stared at her picture, but my thoughts were only of the petals on my tongue. This disease is terrible: you know you're dying because of someone you love, but you can't do anything about it, you don't want to bother them, because you know it won't work. That's why I want to know what it's like to live without you.

I want to be free of love and guilt, because I hurt Ruby so badly the last time we met. I saw the tears in her eyes, and only Diah was able to calm the little angel. I don't want to hurt her, she's too sweet and defenseless, but it's on the younger Kurosawa that my life depends. She will probably reject my feelings, but I have to at least confess to her, you can't leave it like this. If I die, everything will be ruined, even my dreams. But do I deserve love? 

Give me one day so I can do something good for you, and then I'll disappear immediately. Forever. And you will surely go to heaven for your mercy and I will go to hell because forgiveness cannot be bought. At the appointed time and place, Ruby was waiting for me. There were petals everywhere from purple to shades of pink, and in her hand she held a violet stained with blood. Could it be that our feelings are mutual? Then we can save each other, however too late, for I can hardly speak lately. My lungs are clogged with flowers, everything inside is bursting with leaves and thorns, a little more and my heart will stop beating, and then... my life... will be over...

\- If you had... The one chance or opportunity to get everything you have always dreamed of... would you take it...? - Ruby asked in a trembling voice.  
No. No. No! Stop it! Don't say that like you're saying goodbye to me!  
\- Yeah, I could make it up to you... and get what I want. Your trust. Your love.  
Out of sheer emotion, she threw herself into my arms. I wish I could stop time and remember this moment forever. But time is cruel and merciless. Already panting, we couldn't say a word. But we didn't need them. I will remember every minute I spent with her. Even silly petals can't stop us, rather the opposite, this illness has made us realise that we need to appreciate what we have.  
\- Riko... I... I love you... - whispered Kurosawa, looking into my eyes. In her hands was a chrysanthemum as white and beautiful as the little girl's soul.

\- It's too late, Ruby... Too late. I'm sorry I couldn't give you love, but I want to create Paradise for you...  
I need... one last breath of air... Ruby's already asleep. Nothing will disturb her eternal sleep. Taking her hand and kissing her cheek, I gave her my heart, a big scarlet rose.   
\- I love you, Ruby...

Bound by the same destiny, we are under the same sky. The moon had not yet risen, but the stars had already begun to appear. There were many of them, glittering all over the sky like diamond dust and shards of sapphire. Every blade of grass echoed in the cool breeze in the empty and silent garden. Silence and tears and the gentle silk of your hands. We searched for light beyond the horizon, though it was hidden in the depths of our souls. I found you and I won't lose you again. Your dreams of love became reality. More precisely, dreams of a lost paradise...


End file.
